The Eldritch Lands of Minecraft
My name is Jacob. About few months ago, I played this game called Minecraft. Minecraft is a game about a world made up of blocks where you build stuff, fight monsters. And other shit. The reason why I’m telling you about this is because, well, this is a warning for you not to play the game. No, I’m not saying it’s boring, nor it’s a waste of time. I’m saying that it could be dangerous. So, at the time I didn’t really know much about the game. The first time I ever heard of it was when I was skimming through some gaming magazine and came across a review on something called the “Aquatic Update” which of course had to with Minecraft. Now at first, I thought it was some sort of children’s game that puts their imagination to work. But after doing some research it really intrigued me. I went to Mojang’s official website. Oh, I almost forgot. Mojang is the company that owns Minecraft. I think it was founded by sombody name Notch…or was it Markus…Ah, I don’t care. Anyways, I ended up buying the game. I was very excited at the time. What I didn’t know was that I would regret playing the game soon. For reasons that I still have trouble processing today. What I’m about to tell you may seem like a bunch of bullshit. And to be honest, I think I could just be going insane. But please, just, listen. Will you? July 20th, 2018 Alright. Let’s get the boring stuff out of the way. After watching a few YouTube tutorials on how to play Minecraft, I thought I was finally ready. I spawned on this small hill along a coast, overlooking a vast ocean. I looked around, fumbling around with the controlls for the first time. I pressed the W key and foolishly walked of the edge, the fall ate away a few hearts. But I didn’t stop there. I just continued walking and falling. Cursing in my head until I got to the bottom with only about five hearts. Alright, I thought. Where can I find some trees? I turned around and looked toward the distance. Three or four trees rested out in a meadow full of sheep. I finally reached the trees and began mining them with my fist, which I felt kind awkward about seen as it was a strange feeling to chop a tree down with your hands. After getting enough wood and getting my first achievement Wood, I accessed my inventory and crafted some oak wooden planks. Next, I crafted a crafting table, followed by crafting some sticks and wooden tools. I proudly remarked how smart I was to search up those Minecraft tutorials. Now all I needed to do was dig a little cave of some sort and set up a shelter. While I was trying to find the perfect place to rest, however, I did realize where I was going and found my self swimming in a boiling pool of lava. An orange fiery particle erupted from the bottom of my screen and within 3.5 seconds I was dead. Extremely frustrated, I almost destroyed my keyboard when I banged on it with my hard knuckle fists. I got off for the day. July 22th, 2018 Now you may be wondering how I remember all this after about two months. Well, I wrote some of the basic events that took place when I first played so I could do a little review on it myself. And the day you’re on now was a pain for me. First, it took me 10 minuets to update the game. I guess I got it at the wrong time because the day after I fist played, version 1.13.1 came out and I had no clue how to upgrade it. Seconed, some weird shit started happening in the game which wasn’t exactly scary at the time but more annoying. I logged back on my first survival world and found myself in the place were I first started off, on top of a small hill in a coastal area. But something wasn’t right: everything around me was engulfed in some sort of dark mist. Fog, perhaps. Now I though I new what to do in this case (again, because of the tutorials I watched) and I went to the option setting and turned the render distance up. But to no avail. I was confused, but still in a rather good mood so I decided to bear with it and continue to play. Following the same steps I took last time, except for falling in that lava pit. I managed to avoid the pit despite walking through the thick fog. And I continued to walk, hoping to come across a village or something else. To my luck, I found a nice flat little area to build a basic survival hut. And so, I did. It took me all night to do this because I was still getting used to the controls. And I was attacked by a few zombies and a creeper which I led it away from my house and let it explode, only to get shot by a skeleton to which I died because I was on low health. But I didn’t mind because I set my spawn with a bed that I crafted. I went back to get my stuff, and then I finished my house. Now, I’m not going to brag. The house looked terrible. From my perspective it looked like a large wooden block with uneven sides and a door and a few torches randomly placed around it. However, I was still proud of myself, thinking I had some mediocre skills. So, I slept the night away in game, and then in real life. But somewhere around four in the morning, my computer turned on by itself. I just slid out of my bedsheets and tiredly made my way to the display looked at the screen. The Minecraft title screen was up. I simply turned my computer off and went back to sleep, thinking nothing of it. But the same thing happened again, three nights in a row to be exact. And the Minecraft title screen was there. I thought as if the game was taunting me, yearning for me to play. Of course, I am a critic about all that paranormal stuff. So, I just ignored that fact and called a Microsoft technician about the problem. They sadly didn’t have any advice. July 27th, 2018 Over the course of three day I went mining, got a tone of iron, made a full set of iron armor and a few tools, expanded my house (which sadly made it look even worse, but I didn’t care), etc.. At this point I was beginning to feel bored. I mean, what was the point of the game. I don’t mean to complain but I was just used to games with a story and an ending and Minecraft did not provide that for me. But that’s not the reason why I stopped playing. And you're about to find out very soon. Anyway, back to the story. Things started getting even weirder. And I mean weird as fuck compared to July 22th. When I went back into my world my house was on fire! I panicked, not knowing what to do and was quickly caught in the flames myself. Luckily, I had time to rush outside and dive into a nearby lake. I was on low health now and I left most of my stuff in a chest which was probably long gone in the flames. Now you may be thinking I was angry but no, I was speechless. How could this have happened? A glitch? I didn’t have any good possibilities running through my mind. I just thought it would be best to build a new house. As I journeyed through the hilly terrain trying to find a new spot to build my house, I saw a silhouette of something at the top right corner of my screen. I looked up to see nothing. Then it happened again, at the bottom left corner of my screen in the water. I felt like I wasn’t alone, so I built a small pillar of dirt and when I was at least 20 blocks in the air, I scanned the area. Well that’s strange, I was sure there was some sheep or squid around here somewhere…''I thought. And it was true, no entity was insight. It was getting dark and I headed into a swampy area and that’s when I fog settled in again. I expected it was going to be a difficult night, so I quickly dug a 1x1 hole (well, I think it was that size), hopped in, and patched up the surface. I placed a torch down and began expanding the little hole. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from the surface. And the sound of blocks being placed. ''Could there be entities that could interact with the environment? Or could it just be my imagination… July 28th, 2018 At this point, I was almost afraid to play Minecraft. When I got out of the hole, there were random purple blocks placed around the area which took forever to break, and I didn’t even get anything from it (after doing some research I figured out it was obsidian). Based on everything I knew about the game this wasn’t possible. No other entities could place blocks expect for the player. And I was in a single player world. It didn’t make any sense to me. I figured maybe making a post about it on the Minecraft wiki forums would spark some attention from a few experts. But instead I got a bunch of rude comments stating that I was faking everything which really pissed me off. However, there was one user that said “Herobrine?” which I looked up and I was brought with a legend that supposedly haunts the game. Well fuck that. With nothing to do, I just went back on the world to do some investigating. I noticed that most of the weird things happened overnight. I assumed that was the case with my house being set aflame, and of course my computer turning itself on. So, I thought, why not wake up and turn on my computer unless it was already on and play some Minecraft. I mean, it didn’t sound like a brilliant idea but hell, I was curious. So, when my alarm clock sounded off at 4 AM, I sat up and looked over to my computer. As I predicted, the display was on showing the Minecraft title screen. I was amazed. I walked over to my computer and sat down and put on my headphones. I gripped onto my mouse and moved it over to “Singleplayer” and tapped it. And so, I was taken to the player list which had my supposedly haunted world. I clicked on the world and I ended up were I left off, surrounded by obsidian blocks. I sprinted through the seemingly endless swamp, stopping every so often to munch on a porkchop. There was still no mob’s insight, and everything was covered in fog. Suddenly, I saw something off in the distance poking out of the thick cloudy mist surrounding. The tip of a cobblestone tower. As I got closer I found small structures made up of wood and stone. It was a village. I excitedly rushed into it, hoping to find a blacksmith shop, and I did! Inside the chest was only a book, and that was all to my disappointment. I was also confused. Where were all the villagers? I decided to open the book and examine the contents. It said: You think this game is fun Your arrogance will leave you, and you will be forced to run But no matter what, you will not last For what will catch up to you, is the past At first, I assumed this was some sort of lore in the game which I wasn’t in the mood for digging into. But still, it was unsettling. I went outside the blacksmiths shop to do some more exploring. But when I exited the small building…I saw something. It was almost indescribable. A player-like figure stood there, staring at me. Their skin…it resembled someone that I though I saw before. But I couldn’t remember exactly. I stood there and stared back. After what seemed like forever, I heard a voice ringing through my headphones. “Hello, old friend.” I felt like I was shocked awake, I breathed out heavily as if I had been holding my breath for a long time, and then I exhaled deeply. It was not more than a dream, I assured myself. July 29th 2018 I suppose I should tell you that I bought the alarm clock for 10 cents at some shitty garage sale which explains why it didn’t work that well. So, I bought a new one at a store that sold some decent electronics. Now you may be thinking that I was going to try the whole, “play Minecraft at 4 AM and hope something spooky happens cliché challenge”. But after the lame fail with my alarm clock I was like, screw it. The nightmare I had that night made me paranoid when I went to play more of that weird as hell game. And I resulted in deleting my first world. I kind of regretted my decision later seen as I was going to make some great memories off it, including a well written review. But I was afraid. Why did I have to be messed with in the game? Why me? I see other people playing the game and having a good time, but for me, I just wasted my whole damn week, as well as a good amount of money. I decided I would delete the game the next day. }} W.I.P Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas